


My Name Is Dipper Pines

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's strange dreams prompt an argument between Bill and Dipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Dipper Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney, and by that I mean everything, your homes, your hearts, your souls, but especially this fic. Enjoy!

  Sunlight poured through the open window and the smell of pancakes wafted throughout the house but Dipper wasn't prompted to get up. He twisted over in his bed and buried his head deeper into his pillow. In dream world, Dipper sat on soft grass with a handful of it clutched in his hand. The pastel blue sky was decorated with fluffy clouds and the sun was just beginning to rise. A soft breeze blew his hair around and filled the air with a faint whistling noise. His usual ache of anxiety had melted away and Dipper's mind was clear of anything other than the picturesque scenery.

  The sudden thud of the bedroom door swinging open and hitting the wall woke Dipper up with a start. He sat up and looked at Mabel, who was already wearing her sweater of the day: a fuzzy pink turtle neck with a rainbow heart on it. She ran up to his bed and hopped on it.

  “Bro-bro, your letting your glitter pancakes get cold.”

  He rubbed his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. “You remembered to use the edible glitter, right?

  The smile melted off her face and she jumped off his bed. “Uh, yeah of course, but I'll be right back,okay?”

  Dipper shook his head as he heard her run down the stairs. He took off his I WANT TO BELIEVE pj's and traded them for gray cargo pants, a plain red t-shirt, and a puffy blue vest. He'd been wearing a variation of the same outfit since he was 12, and his transition into adulthood didn't to change anything. He descended down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Mabel putting pancakes on a plate. Mabel handed it to him and Dipper tried not to laugh as he eyed another stack of pancakes in the trash.  
“So how did you sleep last night?” he asked, sitting down at the table.

  “Ooh, I had the best dream, so you remember the season finale of Ducktective, right? So I was-” she said, sliding in next to him.

  “Wait, that show is still on?”  

  She rolled her eyes. “Well, duh! Anyway, Ducktective and I were in a high speed chase, ferociously hunting down Overlord Fox, when all of the sudden Ducktective turns to me and says, 'Mabel, I can't do this, I've forgotten my pants!' But he's a duck! He doesn't even need pants! Anyway, how did you sleep?” she said, in between bites of pancake.

  “Uh...I slept well, I guess.” Dipper said.  
   Mabel grinned at him. “Twelve nights in row, whoo hoo! That's gotta be a new record, right?"

  He nodded and thoughtfully chewed his pancakes. Now that he was awake the calm of his peaceful dream melted away and the eeriness was starting to set in.

  “Bro-bro? If your sleeping so well, why do you look so down?”

  “Uh...it's just, well doesn't this seem a little weird to you? I haven't slept this well since I was a child and now all of the sudden my nightmares just...vanish? Something weird is going on. This feels like the calm before the storm.”

  “Uh, Dipper?” You're pacing.” Mabel said.

  Dipper didn't remember even getting out of his seat, but he sat back down at the table and took another bite of pancake.

  “This just doesn’t make any sense, Mable; all my theories have been dead ends!”

  Mable put a hand on his shoulder. “Dipper...don't you think you're blowing this just a teensy bit out of proportion? Weirdmageddon was over seven years ago, and the biggest threat you've ever faced is now your boyfriend, remember? Everything is fine now. Things are even better than fine.” Mabel concluded, blushing slightly.

  “So I'm guessing you have a date with Pacifica then?”

  “Yep! She'll be here any minute to pick me up!”

  “Huh. So you guys have been dating for what, like two months?”

  “Three! I knitted her a sweater to celebrate!” she said, pointing to a fuzzy purple sweater laying over the back of a chair. It had a rainbow heart on it that matched Mabel's.

  “Mabel, I'm pretty sure that's the sweater you knitted after your first date with Pacifica.” Dipper said through a mouth full of pancakes.

  Her cheeks flushed. “You can't prove that.”

  The sound of tires on gravel made the twins look up at the window. A sleek, glossy limousine pulled up to the drive way and parked right in front of the Shack. It looked ridiculous among the RVs and campy trucks, but Dipper couldn't help but be a little jealous. He couldn't exactly afford a car like that on a Mystery Shack cashier’s paycheck. Mable bounced up, stashed her plate(which had been licked clean) in the sink, and snatched the sweater off the chair.

  “Dipper, make sure Grunkle Stan eats some pancakes, okay? See you later Bro-bro!” she said before rushing out of the room.

  Dipper finished up his breakfast and decided he would spend the rest of the day reading. It'd been awhile since he'd had a lazy day; he'd been too obsessed with his dreams to focus on anything else. Knowing that Stan would eat a bowl of cereal instead of the pancakes (he hadn't forgotten the glitter food poisoning incident either) he didn't wait for Stan to wake up. Instead he went upstairs to revisit his collection of The Sibling Brother books. They'd been read a thousand times over, but they were still just as good as the first time he read them. Dipper settled in on his bed and grabbed the first book in the collection. The ink was faded and gray, the pages crinkled when he turned them, and the book smelled like glue, dust and monster blood. Perfect.

  
●●●  
   Bill's faced appeared mere inches away from Dipper, along with the rest of his body. He had appropriated right on top of Dipper, pinning him down to the bed by his arms and flatting his book on his chest.

  “Well, well, well, look who what we have here, a native Pinetree! He's in his natural habitat too, surrounded by books!” he said, a grin stretching across his dark brown face.

  Despite the blush creeping across Dipper's face, he rolled his eyes and pushed Bill off him. “ What are you even doing here? I mean, it's not that I'm not glad to see you, but I didn't think you would be on this side of the globe for at least another week.  
Bill's face lit up with excitement; the eye that wasn't cover with an eye-patch flashed pure yellow for a second. “ I just set a four story house on fire, wanna come watch it burn with me?”

  Dipper's mouth fell open. “You...you did w-what?”

  “Oh, relax Pinetree, there were no people in it, it's been abandoned for years! Anyways...as much as it pains me to admit it...I've missed you these passed few days.” Bill said, leaning closer to Dipper.

  He was so close Dipper probably could have counted the dark freckles on his face. As much as he wanted to, as well as run his hands through Bill's wavy blond hair, he had something else on his mind. “Speaking of setting things on fire, actually magic in general really, do you know what would cause someone to have strange dreams?”

  Bill flopped back down on Dipper's bed. “You're going to have to be more specific, I know LOTS of things.”

  “Okay, um, hypothetically, if someone were to have nightmares their whole life, and then suddenly they start having really good dreams, for like twelve days straight, what do you think would cause that?”

  The corner's of Bill's mouth twitched. “Sounds like the work of a dream demon to me.”

  Dipper frowned. “Huh. I thought you were one of a kind.

  Bill sat up. “Pinetree, I AM one of a kind.”

  Dipper stood there dumbfounded for a moment, but then the wheels in his head started turning. If Bill was the only dream demon...then that meant- “So you did this to me?”

  “Yep! Nightmare problem gone, just like that! Isn't magic great?” he said, lighting his hand on fire.

  “You...you didn't even ask me.”

  “Ask you? About whether or not you wanted better dreams? Why would I need to ask?”

  “Bill, you screwed with my head!” Dipper said, suddenly angry now that he was over his shock.

  “No, I fixed a problem! Why are you shouting? You should be thanking me; I did something nice!”

  “My head is not a problem! You're the problem! You can't just-you can't just manipulate people like that, Bill!” he said, hooping off the bed.

  “Pinetree, I can do just about anything! Aren't things better this way? You can't tell me the nightmares weren't making you unhappy.”

  “That's not the issue! If you want to make my dreams better, fine, do that, but ask me first!”

  Bill rolled his eyes. “What is it with you humans and your constant need to talk about things? I saw you unhappy, and I made you happy!

  That's what boyfriends do, isn't it? I'm not understanding the problem!”

  “The problem is that this is something the old Bill would have done!”

  Bill's brow furrowed. “Old Bill? I don't follow.”

  “Old Bill, the Bill that tricked me, possessed me...the Bill that hurt Mabel.” Dipper concluded softly.

  Bill blinked. “Shooting Star forgave me for that.”

  “That's not the point! The point is that this-this whatever is that did to my head is exactly the kind of behavior that made me hate you when I was twelve!”

  “Pinetree, I-”

  “MY NAME IS DIPPER PINES!” Dipper yelled, yanking off his hat and throwing it to the ground, his blood boiling.

  Bill sat still in shock. “Bill, I'm not just some symbol on your wheel, I'm not your puppet or your toy, I am Dipper Pines! If you want to be with me, you have to prove it, you have to treat me like a person. You have to respect me, and if you don't you can just stay the hell away from me.”

  “I-I didn't know you felt this way.” Bill said after a moment of silence.

  “You didn’t ask.”

  “Pine-uh, Dipper, I am...sorry. I never meant to make you feel...like I don't respect you; I only wanted to help. Next time...I'll ask okay? I'll ask how you feel, what you want, whether or not you want me to use magic. Do we have a deal?”

  Dipper cracked a smile. “Deal.”

  Bill pushed himself off Dipper's bed. He knelt to the ground, and picked up Dipper's hat. “May I?"

  He wasn't sure what Bill meant, but from the sincere look on this face it wasn't anything crazy. “Sure.”

  Bill rubbed his thumb over the blue pine tree symbol and it vanished. In it's place appeared the elongated blue letters: D.P.

  “My initials?”

  Bill smiled and handed the hat back to Dipper. “I thought it was a better fit. Do you like it?”

  As a response, Dipper leaned forward and kissed Bill on the lips. “Does that answer your question?”

●●●  
   They talked about a lot of other things: boundaries, sensitivity to emotions, Bill being there when Dipper needed him. Bill even got a cellphone after a long talk about how summoning rituals aren't efficient. Despite the exhaustion, Dipper felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't realized any of those things bothered him until they were talking, but now that Bill had promised to fix them (or as he said“made a deal”) he felt so much better. Dipper was especially thankful to be curled up on Bill's chest and listening to his heart beat. He glanced out the attic's window to see the quarter moon shining in the night sky. Stars littered the black background; it was a gorgeous night. The moonlight illuminated the small room, bathing the splintery wooden room in silver.  
   Bill was fidgety under Dipper. He hadn't quite mastered sleeping yet. With one hand he was dragging his fingers through Dipper's hair and with the other he was drumming his fingers on Dipper's back. He was even still dressed in his bow tie, yellow vest with an eye painted on the back (Mabel's handiwork) and black slacks. Dipper didn't mind though, he had long since learned to enjoy all of Bill's quirks.  
   “Dipper?”  
   “Yes, Bill?”  
   “Do I have your consent to change your dreams?”  
   Dipper smiled in the dark. “Yes, but I have one condition. Meadows and clouds are nice and all, but I want you to be there too. Do you think you can manage that?”  
   Bill was quiet for a moment. “I'd be in demon form.”  
   “That's fine by me.”  
   “I'll see you soon then.”  
   For the first time in years, Dipper was excited to fall asleep.


End file.
